O Di Immortals: The Last Demigods
by SHWsaga576
Summary: The beloved Camp Half-Blood has fallen. The remaining demigods have gone into hiding, monsters hunting them always. The gods are war with an invisible force, leaving them to fend for themselves. With no higher guidance, the demigods will have to depend on each other if they want to survive. Follow Bryony, Tyler, Harry and Nico Di Angelo as they tell the tales of The Last Demigods.
1. Bryony

**This fanfiction you are about to read is actually based on a roleplay forum that I used to be on. However, the RP has been dead for about 2-4 years now. I decided to carry on it's legacy.**

**I have nothing to do with the PJO books, I am only writing a story based on it as a fan.**

* * *

**Bryony**

I couldn't help but feel anxious as the enormous golden double door loomed in front of me. It shined so beautifully, I could see my own reflection as though it was in a mirror. In it, I saw tall and slender girl with pale skin, long black hair and radiant purple eyes who was wearing a purple t-shirt and a pair of washed-out jeans. Not exactly attire you'd choose to wear when meeting with the gods of Olympus, but it'll do.

Beside me stood a small feeble girl with a rope of blonde hair and wearing a Greek tunic. She held a golden platter in her hands, which had a golden cup rested on it. She seemed more nervous than I was.

"Are you nervous, my lady?" she asked

"Not even a bit" I lied.

"You should be. Zeus frowns upon hubris"

"True but he takes advantage of fear and insecurity"

"I just fear that you'll offend him. Not to offend, but you have quite the reputation of- oh! The door is opening"

If it was one thing this girl was good at, it was stating the obvious. Slowly, the doors creaked and parted from one another and behind it stood the courtroom of the Olympians. The walls and floors were an immaculate gold, projecting the same blinding shine the double door had. Twelve thrones, the size of small buildings, formed a semi-circle around the center. The twelve Olympians, massive as they were, sat upon their own respective thrones. The girl nudged me and with a flick of her chin, motioned me towards the center.

We both walked, cautious but with haste. I soon realized that not all twelve Olympians were present. No, three were missing. I counted Hephaestus, Athena and Artemis. It seemed out of place for an Olympian to miss a meeting. Maybe I just wasn't important enough to be acknowledged.

The girl walked ahead of me and, when in proximity, bowed to Zeus. She held out the platter with the cup. "I present to you, Bryony Hysteria, my liege. I have also brought you your favorite wine, if it pleases you" she announced. Hera, Zeus' wife, looked at the young thing with a scorn that could curdle milk and dry grapes. However, Zeus just gave her a nod of acknowledgement. "Thank you, Ganymede. Leave the platter and be gone" he ordered. Ganymede bowed respectfully, placed the platter on the floor and raced out of the room. The door creaked and slammed behind her.

Zeus sat back in his chair and began to stroke his great grey beard. He seemed to smirk as he stared daggers at me. "So, Bryony Hysteria, we finally meet. I have heard much about you," he began. I felt uneasy with the tone in his voice, it sounded almost mocking. "You have quite the reputation, might I say? One day, you're saving demi-gods and the next, you're releasing hellhounds in the city" he said. I hear a chuckle come from Hermes and I couldn't help but feel more proud than ashamed. Regardless, Zeus continues.

"If I am to remember correctly it was you, Bryony Hysteria, who led the demigods to battle at the fall of Camp Half-Blood. Though futile, it was very valiant and you deserve all praises," He stopped and shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "However, it has come to my attention that an important decision was made without my say" he said and leaned forward. I could feel the transition from being easy going to being sinister. "You, Bryony Hysteria, was made immortal" he said, his tone sharper than a butcher's knife.

The throne room fell into a silence. It was obvious the first person to open their mouth would get a lightning bolt thrown into it. I wasn't about to taste lightning, so I just lowered my head and held my tongue.

Zeus' eyes were cold, void of emotions.

"One cannot simply BECOME immortal!" he boomed

"Percy Jackson had" I retorted

"Percy Jackson had proved himself!" he shot back. His brother, Poseidon, lowered his gaze and his face had hardened. The reference to his son had really hit him hard, and I felt almost guilty. Zeus was the first to take notice.

"Perseus Jackson was a fine warrior" Zeus said to reassure his brother.

"Is" he muttered

"Is a fine warrior" Zeus agreed.

For those who don't know who Percy Jackson was, I suggest you move out from that rock you're living under. Percy Jackson was the son of Poseidon, and the demigod who ultimately saved the world from Cronos. He had disappeared, only to be found later with a group of Roman demigods. Long story short, Rome, Underworld, everyone went home nice and dandy. Now he was disappeared _again_ and the Olympians needed him more than ever. At the destruction of Camp Half-Blood, Percy had fought beside me against the never-ending legions of monsters. Whether he was among the dead, or is incognito like the other demigods is unknown.

Zeus cleared his throat, a futile attempt to diffuse this awkward situation. "Either way, you understand what I am trying to say. We cannot be handing out immortality passes willy-nilly. It must be earned. So, before I take away your immortality, tell me why you deserved it in the first place" he sneered.

All eyes were on the puny demigod now. I took a sharp breath then began to speak.

"As we all know, a year ago, Camp Half-Blood was destroyed at the hand of an unknown enemy. Ever since, the Olympians have been tirelessly trying to bring this invisible force to light. Meanwhile, we demigods continue to hide in the shadows, with no home or no training. Fearing being discovered by whatever creatures lurked the streets. I believe that it's time that we join the war." I explained. No one was surprised by this argument; they had all heard it before. Aphrodite was the first to retort, however.

"And what exactly do you have to offer?" she asked, her voice overflowing with malice. She knew exactly what, but she was trying to undermine me. She held a special grudge against me, but I didn't let this deter me.

"Information. I've learnt the identity of the enemy" I said. If Zeus had leaned in any closer, he would have been tumbling on the floor. However, I could tell his interest was now peaked.

"Oh? Do tell?"

"They call themselves the Bane of the Punished. A group created to thwart the gods for revenge"

"And how did you come across this piece of information?" Aphrodite questioned, sounding quite accusing

"Simple. A contact named Connor Stoll, a son of Hermes" I replied

"THAT'S MY BOY!" Hermes chimed proudly.

Zeus cleared his throat again. "This IS interesting information. At least we have an idea on what we are dealing with" he said.

"Are we forgetting that Percy Jackson had fought countless monsters and defeated Kronos! It would seem unfair to-"

"Quiet Aphrodite!" Zeus ordered. Aphrodite fell silent, and I had to do my best to stifle a smile. "Bryony has proven herself" he says and turns to me. "I will allow you to rally your troops and prepare the demigods for war. However, I will have to strip you of your immortality. It is only fair" he said.

Someone cleared their throat. A man with long dark locks and purple eyes, who was strangling a cup in his hand. In his normal form, he was a small and plump impish looking man. But now, he was a fit as the rest of the Olympians. If I had grown by 500 feet, got massive biceps and a beard, I would have looked just like him.

"Father, I implore you to reconsider. The girl has not proved herself yet, but imagine what greatness she can fufill" Dionysus started. All eyes were on him. "We saw what she did at Half-Blood. She's a natural leader. I suggest you let her remain immortal. Not only as a gift but insurance" he said and glared at me. "With the immortality, she will learn the truth of life and death, war and peace. And by the end of this 'Invisible War', she will be begging to be mortal again. And only then will we grant her wish" he said and sipped a purple liquid from his cup.

Zeus scratched his beard thoughtfully. The Olympians whispered among themselves, discussing this new proposal. "Very well, Dionysus. I will grant your wish. Hysteria will keep her immortality, but with it will work to reunite the demigods and assist us in the Invisible War; this I hereby DECREE!" he announced. A loud roll of thunder boomed and echoed of the golden walls. "You are dismissed Bryony" he ordered.

I shifted from one foot to another. There was one thing that I wanted to know for sure, but I didn't know how to ask. "If it pleases you, Mr. Zeus, I wanted to know where 'he' was" I asked. Zeus' eyes tightened to a slit. He looked annoyed.

"He?"

"You know…him"

It took only a second for the rest of the court to catch on. There were moans of annoyance, laughs of mockery and sighs of pity. The news had traveled fast on Olympus that a certain minor god had 'thing' for me.

"Why don't you just get over him! He doesn't you, demigod. You're not his type, he wouldn't breathe on someone with your wardrobe." Aphrodite bellowed. There was stifled laughter from some of the Olympians. At this point, I've have it with her. No molecule of respect was going to make me take that. If she was going to bark, I'd bark right back. "At least I own a wardrobe! You barely wear clothes!"

Aphrodite's face was red with fury and embarrassment. Dionysus and Hermes were now roaring with laughter. The other gods looked away from our squabbles except for Ares who was snarling at me.

"Enough!" Zeus shouted. Immediately, everyone stopped and looked as stern and as at-attention as possible. "Bryony, you have your wish. Now out! Before I change my mind". He didn't have to tell me twice. I immediately turned around and literally bolted through the now-open golden doors. Despite my remarks to Aphrodite and Zeus' threat, I had a huge smile on my face. I had faced the gods and escape unscathed. I could keep my immortality. And I was to regroup the demigods. I was triumphant.

Ganymede led me down the brick road of Mount Olympus towards the portal back to the world, which was humbly disguised as an elevator. The dome that housed the throne room seem to shrink behind us. When she pressed the button, the door slid apart to reveal Hermes and Dionysus. Hermes stepped out of the elevator, a mischievous smile plastered on the face.

"Bryony, right? I like you, Bryony. Email me if you need me" he said and handed me a crushed-up piece of paper. Before I could thank or question him, Hermes had already pranced off down the road.

"Thank you, Ganymede. I can take it from here" Dionysus ordered. Ganymede ran off and Dionysus beckoned me into the elevator. I obeyed, and the elevator doors closed shut. The elevator shook to life and we began to gradually descend.

"I'm impressed, Hysteria. You managed to walk away, even after that outburst"

"My name isn't Hysteria. You can treat me more like your daughter if you really tried"

"I don't think I'd have to. A tongue like yours is proof enough"

He chuckled at his joke, but I didn't find it amusing in the slightest.

"Why did you even vouch for me if you'd be like this?"

"Because someone needs to help the demigods. Zeus won't admit it, but we are losing this war. We need all the reinforcements we can get" he explained.

"Is that the only reason?"

"Not exactly, but I don't have to tell you anything I don't have to"

"Fair enough. So what do you suggest I do?"

"Good question. About three months ago, we received a message. A distress call addressed from Aunty Em's Gnome Emporium"

A shiver ran down my spine. It was no secret to what really lied in the Gnome Emporium.

"If you want a start, I suggest you start there"

"Thank you. And…one more thing"

"If you're about to ask about your 'lover', save it. He's doing his job, you will do yours. End of discussion"

I had to smile at his fatherly display of jealously. Before I could retort, the doors slid open and I was back on the top of the Empire State Building. As soon as I stepped out, the coldness of the breeze nipped at my skin.

"Hysteria", he called after me. I turned and saw him staring purple daggers at me. "Don't make me regret my decision" he warned and the golden doors closed back together, and became concrete.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**: Hey guys i'm back. I haven't written in a loooong time (last year summer i think), but I've returned with a Percy Jackson Fanfiction. I'm proud of this, because before I type, I handwrite a story. If I remember correctly, this was 14-16 pages of 2,141 words. I've NEVER written that much (however, i've recently written an orginal piece, and it was at least 20 pages). So, I'm gonna warn you, my writing might be a bit more darker than The Great Riodran's, and I'll try and include as much humor as I can. But in the meanwhile, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks again and see you next time


	2. Tyler

**Tyler**

The dream started as it did every night for the past year. I was sitting in the snow-white palace of my cabin where it was tranquil and serene with the wind blowing lightly and the air stinking of sweet jasmine. The peaceful ambiance made it seem so real, or perhaps it was just my wish of it being real. Either way, I knew in my heart it wasn't. I was sitting down, in front of a table, playing a game of chess. And obviously, I was not alone.

Across from me sat a brown-skinned girl with straight jet-black hair. She was wearing a pair of jean shorts and a grey sweater over her orange CAMP HALF-BLOOD t-shirt. My half-sister, Phoebe. She was always the first face I saw in the dream and always the last.

She smiled slyly but sweetly. "Oh dear brother, I do believe that this is checkmate" she boasted proudly in a fake British accent. She had my king pinned down by a rook and a bishop. The confident smile she wore on her face had me believing that she was right. I frantically surveyed her pieces, then mine and then entire board . It didn't take long for me to realize my sister had miscalculated. There was a flaw in her plan.

"Indeed sister, but for whom?" I retorted, mimicking her cheesy accent. With a swift flick of my hand, I was able to simultaneously intercept her bishop and take her rook. Now, her king was sitting comfortably in check.

She was stunned and amazed, but hid it with that same confident smile. "Very good brother, but you failed to anticipate-" she froze in mid-sentence and threw her gaze behind me. Her cocky smile drooped into a disgusted frown. Her brown eyes lit with astonishment. Her face was a portrait, painted by fear and horror. An I knew what she looking at.

Behind me, she was looking at Camp Half-Blood being burnt to the ground. Monsters running wild and armored campers running even wilder. Phoebe would get up and run out the pearly white cabin doors. She would run out and find Clarisse La Rue and the two would attack a raging Hydra. And disappear, just like it happened in life. I knew I would see all this, and I didn't want to turn around. I wanted to sit here and play chess forever with Phoebe. But despite my wishes, I turned around and expected the worst.

But this time, it was a real genuine gasp. For this time, it wasn't the camp I saw being razed. It wasn't campers being burnt alive or monsters exploding into a golden mist. It was two golden doors standing proudly in the middle of our cabin. _This is new_, I thought. I turned to Phoebe, but she had disappeared.

The doors creaked open and a small girl with golden hair rushed out. The doors began to close back and instinctively, I ran inside before it could.

The room was beautiful, everything was golden and shined with a powerful gleam. But it wans't what was in the room that shook me; it was whom.

Orbiting the courtroom was nine colossal figures. I immediately recognized them each. The Twelve Olympians, or at least nine out of twelve of them. Whatever.

In the middle of the room stood a girl wearing a purple t-shirt and a pair of washed –out jeans. She didn't seem to notice, nor did anyone else in the room. When I first saw her face, I didn't recognize her. But as soon as those deep purple eyes ran over the room, her name snapped into my head.

Bryony. I hadn't given her a single thought ever since Camp Half-Blood. Now that I saw her, I was trying to remember everything I knew about her. A daughter of Dionysus, I thought. She grew up tough and it was no better for her when she arrived at camp. The campers didn't take kindly to her, though I couldn't recall why. It seemed so long ago…

As she spoke, her voice faded in and out. I could hear certain words.

"Demigods…Bane of the….Connor Stoll…him"

All the Olympians around her seemed to stay still like stone, except for the one in the longest throne. When he spoke, it was loudly and clearly, and the room seemed to tremble to the bass in his voice. "I will allow you to rally your troops, and prepare the demigods for war" he bellowed. For some reason, his voice sent chills down my spine.

"Bryony!" I screamed, but as soon as I did, the dream shattered like a picture frame and it fell to my feet in a heap of what seemed to be glass. I looked around, and saw I was in a new setting. It looked like a depressing business office. There was a mahogany desk, a revolving chair, bookshelves and one or five Aphrodite statues (creepy). But everything else was made out of concrete and gray. The floor, the walls, the ceiling. And the room was so dimly lit that I had to squint to see the room properly. But what I saw so revolting, I wanted to unsquint.

A teenage boy was slumped on the floor in a bloody mess. Two skeletal soldiers stood by either side of him. Beside the mahogany desk stood a monster of a man, rippling muscles and abs, with cargo shorts and a black lion skin coat draped over his back. And seated in the revolving chair was the pure ghost of a person.

His face was pale and sunken in. His eyes bulged viciously as well. His fingers were long, crooked and bony. He was dressed in a pin-striped suit that was way too big for him. He smiled cruelly.

"This can all be over. Just tell me where your brother is?" the ghost person asked.

"I…don't know…" the boy said in between deep breaths

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Why do you care so much?"

The pale man yawned and checked his fingernails nonchalantly. "In all honestly, Stoll, it isn't your brother I want, it's the demigod with him. However, your brother has proved to be a true pain in the ass. Perhaps I'll kill him just to get some peace and quiet", the boy shivered.

"You wouldn't dare, Tant-"

"What did you just call me!?"

"Nothing, Fearless Leader!" he said suddenly fearful.

"_Liar_! Lion, twenty lashes to the demigod!"

"He will be lucky to walk when I am through" the buff man grunted.

The two skeleton presented a whip and gave it to the one they call the Lion. Both of them grabbed the boy's shoulders and pulled him up. I had to stifle a gasp when I saw his face.

The impish features of him revealed it to be Travis Stoll. He was a son of Hermes, and one half of the notorious prank group in Camp Half-Blood. I remember one time, Travis gave me a hat…actually, that's not really important right about now.

The Lion took his place behind Travis and reeled his hand back. With a fiery passion, his beefy hand dropped down and the whip smacked Travis' back. The crack made me jump and the scream made me shiver. They only multiplied as the Lion grew angrier with every swipe. Travis fainted on the 12th strike, but the Lion still continued. . The scene began to fade like the ending of a movie, but I could still hear the crack of the Lion's whip.

Suddenly, I was back at camp, running through the forest with two other demigods. The dream skipped the entire scenario at Camp Half-Blood, but it seemed to just continue as though nothing's changed. Behind me, I could hear the crackling of fire and the bone-chilling roars of monsters. But something echoed deep within my head. It was Phoebe's voice, replaying the last words she'd ever say to me ever again. _Stay safe and don't look back. Stay safe and don't look back. Don't look back_

* * *

I woke up with a jolt, but almost immediately a pair of hands gently pressed against my chest and pushed me back down. I looked around and realized I was still at camp. No, not Camp Half-Blood (stupid). Our own small private one.

I looked up from the pair of hand and saw their owner.

"Artemis"

"You sounded scared, Tyler. Are you alright?"

I smirked slyly and wrapped my fingers around hers.

"Now I am" She looked away sheepishly, a faintly smile on her lips. Gosh, she looked beautiful when she blushed. She looked beautiful all the time. With her jet-black hair that was tied in a bun, and her creamy tanned skin. She was of Asian descent. But what really got me, we're those deep brown eyes that you could drown in. One look and you could tell that she was a daughter of Aphrodite. Ya, I know. A daughter of Aphrodite named Artemis? Threw me off guard too.

Someone cleared their throat and almost immediately she snatched her hand away from mine. _Nice_, I thought. "Artemis, maybe you should help Alexis with…whatever it is she's doing"

I looked up and saw my other companion, hunched over in a corner. Alexis was murmuring words in some language I couldn't understand. Every once in a while, a puff of smoke or a flashing light would appear and she would laugh gleefully at her success. She was tall and pale, and her chest-nut river of hair always seemed to be brushed perfectly. She was the daughter of Hecate, the goddess of magic. Because of this, she had a sort of obsession with spells.

"I was just-"she started

"I know what you were doing. Now you're going to do something else" the voice stated sternly

Artemis hung her head down and scampered off to sit beside Alexis. Almost immediately, a dark shadow hung over me. I already knew who it was.

"Nice cockblocking, Axis. You're getting better"

"Quit your bitching, Odman" he replied. He gave me a swift kick in the side, not enough to injure or pain, just to sting. However, I didn't flinch. "I hope you had sweet dreams. Now get up! We aren't staying longer, and you had your beauty sleep. Pack up our stuff and let's roll. Before THEY find us again…"

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Apologizes if this chapter seemed rushed, it kinda was. The next chapter will be better worked on I promise. So here we have introduced our second protagonist, Tyler Odman and his band of demigods who escaped Camp Half-Blood. Thanks for reading y'all! Peace! Oh, and I don't own Percy Jackson, that belongs to Mr. Riodran. Alright now I'm gone, bye!**


	3. Nico

**Nico**

"Hurry up Stoll!" I shouted

"This isn't an action movie! Hotwiring is not easy!" Connor shouted back from inside the car.

The manticore hungrily swiped a paw at me, but I was able to evade it. That was when I saw it's massive scorpion tail hurling down towards me. Before it could pierce itself into me, a large dark creature emerged from the darkness and pounced onto my attacker. Both fell on the floor into a small battle, and I couldn't help but smile at my savior.

"Good job, O'Leary!" I praised

"WOOF!" the hellhound responded as she held the man-lion down. It thrashed viciously, trying to release itself from O'Leary's grasp.

"Stoll, how are we doing on the car?"

"Almost there, you need to cool it. Get it? Hot? Coo-"

"_Stoll_!"

"Right! Almost done! Take care of the manticore!"

When I turned back around, the manticore had gotten it's back and used it feet to launch Mrs. O'Leary into the air. The hellhound flew into the air as a blur of black, kicking and yelping wildly. She came crashing down a black convertible that was also in the parking lot. It was crushed by the weight of the hound, windshield broken and the body dented in many places.

The manticore climbed to its feet and began to walk towards O'Leary; its whip of a tail was raised in the air maliciously. No one messed with my pet, I thought. "Hey, pussycat! Forgot about me?" I yelled. His head snapped back to me. Mismatched eyes glared at me, gleaming with anger. Now, it remembered what it came here for.

He broke into a dash and pounced onto me. I leaped out of the way and moved behind him. This time, I had the intentions of attacking first. I swung my stygian-steel sword upwards and it glided straight through the manticore's tail. It roared in pain, and the tail seemed to be dancing as it wiggled on the ground back and forth. As I was about to reel back and jab straight into its stomach, a paw reached and swatted me like a mosquito. I was soaring until the hood of a car stopped me in mid-flight. I rolled onto the pavement, my back exploding in pain. It took me a second to realize my sword was missing. It probably rolled under a car while I was flying. The manticore wasted no time, and pinned me down with his meaty paws.

"Give up, son of Hades" it demanded

"Never!"

"I am not here to kill you!"

"Then what are you here for?"

"The Bane needs you! You are the answer to their prayers, the solution to their problems!"

The Bane? As in the Bane of the Punished? Isn't that the evil secret society group that Connor is always talking about?

"What prayers? What problems?"

"That is none of your concern. Yield and you shall brought to them"

I spat in his face.

"Remember when I said I would not kill you?"

"Yeah?"

"I lied"

The manticore raised its hand but when he did, it fell back to the ground and exploded into a spray of golden dust. The manticore screeched in pain, but before it could react, it too exploded into a mist of gold. I looked up and standing in the moonlight was a tall skinny kid with a mess of brown hair, upturned eyebrows and a sly smirk. A smirk that I so desperately wanted to punch off his face.

"No need to thank me. Saving your ass is all in a day's work" he chided as he spun my sword around in his hand.

* * *

I used the sleeve of my Hercules Busts Heads jacket to wipe the dust and blood of Soulsplitter. Connor had his eyes on the road as he sped down the empty route, but his mouth was still talking at an alarming rate.

I could never understand how I got stuck with Connor Stoll, but ever since the fall of Camp Half-Blood, we've been partners.

I remembered fighting alongside an army of skeletons. There must have been about two hundred of them. But the monsters just kept coming and coming, and my undead army began to dwindle. It was slow but it was sure and the next thing I know, I was retreating. Connor was being attacked by some sort of crazed satyr and he was losing. I saved him and we watched each other's backs after that. We were both able to escape and haven't looked back ever since. The Dynamic Duo, right? Wrong.

Connor Stoll was the most irritating imp of a demigod I've ever known. He's constantly talks and about nine times out of ten, it's complete rubbish. His pranks have gotten attacked, arrested and on one occasion, we almost drowned in liquid nitrogen. Being around him was like babysitting a kid hyper on sugar. If I blinked for a second, I'd better start running. And he was always getting the girl! This irritates me because I never do. Ever.

The only thing that makes me surviving this demigod hunt fun was O'Leary. Connor and I found her a month after Half-Blood, when he released all the dogs from a dog pound. We took her in, and we've been the "perfect" trio ever since.

"I think I know how they keep finding us" Connor said

"Pray tell"

"Well, you know how monsters can smell demigods?"

"Yea?"

"Well, maybe you stink more than I do"

"Come again?"

"Think about it, you ARE a son of one of the Big Three. Maybe you guys have that smelly smell that smells smelly?"

Omitting the Spongebob reference, I thought about his theory. I couldn't know him down for that one, it actually made a little sense.

"That's probably the smartest thing to come of your mouth all year, Stoll"

"I have my moments"

As we kept on driving, I wanted to mention what the manticore said about me, about being the answer to the Bane's prayers. However, I decided against it. Connor has been watching the Bane of the Punished ever since the camp's destruction. It was an obsession of his because he felt that they had captured his brother. He had no proof of that, or any of the Bane's existence. "Us Stoll men always follow our gut" he would say. It sounded like complete crap at first but now…now, the manticore confirmed his suspicions.

The Bane was real.

And they wanted me.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Yea, I know EVERYONE has been waiting for Nico to jump into the story so I added it in early for you guys, as insurance that you'd keep reading :P. The plot is beginning to thicken, what do you think will happen? Even I don't know what will happen! But whatever, this disclaimer is getting WAY too corny for my taste. Thanks for reading! Peace!**


End file.
